Superconducting quantum interference devices (SQUID) have been commercially available for several years. SQUIDs are the most sensitive magnetic field or small voltage sensors currently available. The operation of SQUID sensors is based on two effects which can be observed only in the presence of superconductivity. These are flux quantization and Josephson effects. SQUID sensors generally use one or two Josephson junctions connected in a closed superconducting loop.
SQUID systems have taken on a number of different forms but what has become an accepted form for thin film implementations is the "washer" design which achieves low inductance in the SQUID loop and tight coupling to multi-turn input coils by making the loop into a slotted groundplane. This design resulted in the first practical thin film SQUID to be realized in a planar geometry. Very sensitive, low-noise devices with usefully large input coil inductance have been fabricated over the years using this design.
A modulation coil of this traditional design comprises a single turn loop around the outside of the multi-turn signal coil. This results in high mutual inductance between the modulation and input coils, which is undesirable in a practical system because drive currents injected into the modulation coil will appear as an output from the signal coil. This is analogous to the problem created by using an unbalanced mixer in radio receiver circuitry.
For many applications, it is not desired that the SQUID loop itself be sensitive to uniform magnetic fields because magnetic flux should only be coupled into it through the signal coil. It is possible to fabricate double washer designs in which the two washers are configured as a gradiometer to reject the effects of uniform fields. In these designs, however, the bias current which must pass through the Josephson junctions becomes magnetically coupled into the SQUID loop. This results in an undesirable interaction which can introduce noise and drift into the SQUID sensor from the drive electronics.
The non-symmetrical way in which bias currents are introduced into the junctions also makes the SQUID unduly sensitive to common mode noise which may be picked up on the bias leads which run from the electronic drive package at room temperature down to the SQUID sensor in the cryogenic environment. Again, this noise becomes an influence on the output signal.